


Four times Dan should have, and one time he did

by Scarlet_Rose812



Series: Phanfictions of red roses [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Gay Stuff, Kinda, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Rose812/pseuds/Scarlet_Rose812
Summary: Just a cute fanfic about Dan and Phil, with some gay stuff. There's not really angst but Dan has some weird and fluffy moments.





	Four times Dan should have, and one time he did

Monday

I woke up late and went into the kitchen to get breakfast. I went to get myself a bowl of cereal, noticing that the box was emptier than it was yesterday, meaning that Phil had stolen some. Again. 

“Phil?” I called out. He came into the kitchen and I couldn’t help but smile at seeing his sleep mussed hair and colourful pyjamas. “Did you eat my cereal?” I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

He chuckled awkwardly “Maybe”. I sighed and whined “Phil”.

“What?”

“Never mind”

Tuesday

We were filming a video for the gaming channel. We were finally going to play DDADDS again. We were playing through the last Damien date, when I looked over at Phil. He just looked so happy, even in the awkward angle. I smiled fondly and opened mu mouth to tell him, but instead I pointed out something in the game and pretended as though nothing had happened. 

We finished the video, then he went to edit it, and I went to sulk on the couch.

Wednesday

We had ordered pizza for dinner, and Phil had already eaten a lot.

“Don’t you think you should ease up? Don’t want you to puke all over the room” I looked over at him concerned, but he just chuckled.

“I’m fine Dan, don’t worry” he smiled confidently toward me “And if I get sick I have the best roommate ever to get my medicine”. I sighed and wanted to crawl into the couch, pretending to focus on whatever show was on the tv. 

Thursday

Phil got sick. Which meant that I had to walk in the pouring rain to get him new medicine, ‘cause he had to run out now, and get him some apple juice and salt crisps. 

When I came back I got everything into glass and a bowl and brought it to Phil’s room. Phil was on the bed and smiled brightly when he saw me.

I gave him the medicine and asked how he was feeling. He pouted “My stomach hurts”. I chuckled “That is why you should have so much cheesy pizza”.

He groaned and took a sip of the juice “Your being mean”.

I smiled down at him before leaving the room.

Friday

We were relaxing on the couch in the evening, having spent the day out with friends. I looked at Phil. He looked so happy and relaxed, and I realised I should tell him.

“Phil?” I asked, my heart going a mile a minute in my chest.

“Yeah Dan?” he looked at me, smiling softly.

I blushed “Well, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you, I…” I looked down at my hands “I r-really, really like you Phil”.

Phil sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. “Dan?” 

I looked up and saw him smiling at me “I love you too”


End file.
